Resurrection Season 2 Episode 11
by StarWarsOnly
Summary: Okay, everyone. Here is my thoughts of what happened after episode 11. Sorry about not making one for the previous episode. But here it is, also I did not base this off the promo. If I made another chapter, I may include things from the promo. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you, everyone who reviewed my last story. I am sorry that I didn't write anything for the last episode, but I have been busy with school and stuff. The reason I wrote the last story was, because I just had to write down my thoughts of what happened directly after it happened. I have decided since people seem to really like what I wrote, I am going to do it for every episode from now on. So every Sunday or maybe Monday please check out my next story. Also if you like the Arrow, the Flash, or Gotham please stay tuned for some stories I may make for them. Read and please review this is what make me continue writing. Thank You for all your support.

Marty stared at the James, "Me? What do you mean they were waiting for me?"James looked like he was looking somewhere far away, "They were all calling your name. One was calling louder than all the rest. A young boy." Marty bit his lip as he had a flashback of a long time ago, when he had let the boy die. "I... I don't know what you are talking about." Marty said. James turned away, "I think you do." he said it softly so Marty wouldn't hear him. Marty sat there for awhile thinking then turned to James, "You better go." James nodded, "I may need your help later." he got out and walked away. Marty drive to Maggie's where his sister was waiting, "Hi, Robert." she said. He smiled.

Back at the Langstons, Henry was lost in thought thinking about how he was returned and now could better understand Jacob. He still concerned him, what if he disappeared like Caleb Richards. Who would take care of Lucille and Jacob? He pushed the thoughts away as Jacob walked over to him. "Now you like me." he said sitting next to his father. "Yes." Henry said. And like his mother. Could he make people disappear just like her? Henry tried to get rid of these thoughts, but they clutched to his brain. Lucille came in with his favorite dessert, "You hungry?" she asked. Henry looked up, "Yes, like a pig." Lucille smiled and handed him the pie. Henry ate it smiling trying not to show his thoughts in his expression, he didn't want to concern them with his thoughts, he wanted them to be happy not worried.

Rachel sat in the room that Elaine had gave to her, she was glad to have it, but she continued to think about the graveyard and the name that had caught her eye. "Pastor James" She felt something in heart that told her that he could brought Tom back, but she continued to ignore it. It couldn't be true. It surprised her, when a few minutes later, she found herself heading towards the church. It must have been late, but she didn't seem to care. She walked inside and turned on a light, "Pastor James?" she called into the seemly empty church. A man came out of a room, "Yes?" he asked, but the look in his eyes showed that he already knew what she wanted. "Can you bring my... Tom Hale back?" she asked. He smiled, "I can with a little help."

Marty's phone rang, "Hello?" he asked. "Robert. I mean Marty. Someone here needs our help." Marty sat up, "Who?" he asked. "Rachel." he replied. "Rachel? You mean bringing back Tom?" he asked quickly checking the time it was 10 pm. "That is what she says. Will you help?"

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I am trying to make my stories short and don't want to make them too long. If you want to make another chapter before the next episode, please just leave a review and if I can I will. Otherwise, please stay tuned for the next episode.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I am sucking myself into my own story. I really wanted to write another chapter. This one going to be more of a Rachel trying to get back Tom. It more focuses on Marty and Preacher James. If I can I will write another chapter to follow this one before tomorrow's episode.

Marty couldn't believe he was doing this again. He walked towards the church, if Preacher James told him to shot him again, he was going to lose it. He knocked on the door not wanting to just walk in. Preacher James opened the door, "Marty, I am glad you came." he said. Marty stared at him, "I came here to help Rachel." Preacher James shook his head, "You want to see the little boy, don't you? You want me to bring him back, too?" Marty's eyes widen, "No. No. He probably..." Marty said then stopped. Rachel walked over to them, fresh tears in her eyes, this time they were tears of joy. "Am I interpreting?" she asked looking at both men's expression.

Suddenly, Rachel screamed in pain a few minutes later, "Contracts." she said softly. Marty snapped out of it and went over to her. "Rachel?" he asked making sure she was okay. "I think I having the baby soon." she gaped. Preacher James smiled slightly, "Yes and you want Tom to be there when you have the baby." Rachel nodded as she bit her lip in pain. Marty grabbed the phone to call 911, but James grabbed his arm. "Not yet." Marty looked shocked, "Not yet! She is about to have a baby!" he yelled. Preacher James didn't move, "It's too early. They need more time." Marty looked at him confused, "Who?" he asked, but Preacher James was running over to Rachel. He put his hands on her stomach where the baby was. He began to sing, "Wait little baby boy. It's too early. The rest of your family is not here yet. Stay inside. Stay inside. For a few more days."

Suddenly, Rachel collapsed on the floor breathing heavily, "The baby.." she said worriedly. Preacher James shook his head, "The baby is fine, but we need to hurry. Marty follow me. Rachel stay here." Preacher James led Marty out the back door, "Where are we going?" Marty asked. "Where you feel powerful." Preacher James replied. "Close your eyes." Preacher James said suddenly as they were heading towards the river that Marty knew so well, the place Jacob had drowned. Marty shook his head, "Why?" he asked over the sound of the river that for some reason water was moving really fast. "Do it, for the boy." Marty closed his eyes, "Marty keep with me. I need you to bring back them all." Marty opened his eyes quickly, "What?" he asked, but Preacher James was no where in sight. He wasn't even near the river anymore. He was flowing in the air, Marty waited to fall any second, but he didn't.

"Help us. Help us." He hear a whisper to his left. He turned, but saw nothing. "Bring us back. Free us." He heard to his right, but again nothing. "I don't know how to!" he screamed wanting the voices to stop as they continued from all directions. "Marty! Marty! Marty!" they screamed louder and louder. Marty woke up suddenly up the ground near the river. Preacher James was drinking water from the river, seeming not to notice him at all. He got up, "What... What." he said not being able to decide what to say. Preacher James stood up, "The main question is who." Marty shook his head, "No you are crazy. I can't bring anyone back." He ran away, "You are doing something to my head!" he yelled. Preacher James didn't chase him, but only watched.

Marty was out of breath as he got to his car, then he remembered Rachel. He went into the church to check on her. "Rachel?" he asked walking through the dark church feeling for the light switch. He found it and turned on the light. He saw didn't see Rachel anywhere. He sighed, she probably went to Maggie for help.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it, if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. And review! Thank You.


End file.
